


i'm dandelion fluff, my dear (one gust of wind and i scatter)

by Hopeless_62



Series: Geralt and Jaskier being soft because they deserve it [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Geralt deserves to be cuddled, M/M, One Shot, Tenderness, its real fuckin soft, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_62/pseuds/Hopeless_62
Summary: Geralt's emotions get the better of him, in a good way, and Jaskier is there for him. They both tell each other something important and get some well deserved rest.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt and Jaskier being soft because they deserve it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659454
Comments: 19
Kudos: 247





	i'm dandelion fluff, my dear (one gust of wind and i scatter)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw. I wrote again like four million years later, but have some tooth rotting fluff for yall! <3  
> Also, if you find any typos, feel free to let me know!

The inn room Jaskier had rented for them was warm and smelled slightly of dust, but Geralt wouldn't have it any other way. He had shucked off his armor and had just removed his boots when he turned to say something to Jaskier, but the sight before him silenced the words in his throat. 

Here, in the soft candlelight glow, Jaskier was the most beautiful man Geralt has ever seen. He had his back to Geralt, and Geralt watched the muscles of the bard's back shift as he shucked off his travel-worn tunic to change into his sleep shirt.

Geralt was going to burst. The feelings he had been keeping locked inside for the past few months had finally burst through his walls and were overflowing. He almost blew it the other day when they had separated in the market and when he found Jaskier again, he was playing and dancing with a group of children, a ring of flowers in his hair. 

He had to know how Jaskier felt, how he tasted. If he didn't do something now, he might never work up the nerve to again. Standing, he crossed the room to stand behind Jaskier.

"Jaskier?"

"Yes?" The bard turned, still shirtless and, though he was mildly surprised of the Witcher's sudden closeness, didn't take a step back. Stepping one step closer into his space, Geralt cupped Jaskier's face in his hand, the other at his bare shoulder, loose enough that Jaskier could step away at any time if he wanted.

He didn't.

"Can I kiss you?" 

Jaskier flushed, mouth half open, his words caught in his throat. For once, could only nod, and that wordless confirmation was all Geralt needed.

He closed the distance. 

Jaskier's mouth was softer than he had expected, but better than he had ever hoped. Jaskier slid his hands against the back of the Witcher's head, holding him close, and a sweet gasp escaped his mouth. The softness and tenderness Jaskier radiated was foreign to Geralt. He tightened his hold on the bard, hugging him tightly enough that he had to brace himself, but not uncomfortably, never painfully, and deepened the kiss. They molded together like they had been designed to, two puzzle pieces finally fitting together. 

The kiss lasted far longer than expected, yet still not long enough. Geralt pulled a way slightly, to say the words that have been buzzing in his mind and taking up every thought he had. The words came out of Geralt's mouth like a shot from a cannon.

"I love you," he whispered. They were alone in the room, yet the words were so loud in the silence. The words he has never said to anyone, not even Roach. He didn't care about the pounding in his ears, he only cared about those words reaching the man in his arms.

Jaskier, still dazed from the kiss, took a moment to process the words he thought he'd never hear from his companion.

He _loved_ him. 

_Geralt loved him._

Jaskier could hardly believe it. The man he had fallen for all those years ago had said the words Jaskier had been wishing to hear since their first adventure.

Staring back at Geralt's nervous gaze in amazement, Jaskier began to cry. Panicking, Geralt began to pull away.

"Fuck, Jaskier, I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up," Jaskier interrupted and kissed him again. Pulling him closer once more. It was shorter, this time, but with no less passion, breaking away only to smile, and say the words that made Geralt's slow-beating heart soar.

"I love you too."

Those words from the bard's lips ignited a fire in the Witcher. He pulled Jaskier in once again and backed him against the single bed in the room. They fell together, lips still connected and limbs entangled. Then, as quickly as it came, the fire dissipated. The emotions, big and terrifying, began shooting through Geralt and overwhelming him, causing him to pull away slightly, shaking.

"Geralt? What's wrong?" Concern laced Jaskier's voice as he opened his eyes.

"I just need a second." He said, pressing their foreheads together to recenter himself.

"Okay."

Jaskier gently ran his hands through Geralt's hair, over his cheek and down the nape of his neck, bringing a tentative stroke to Geralt's cheekbone. His reaction was almost instant, the tension in his shoulders dissipating like he was a puppet and had his strings cut. So much so that if it had been any other man, his face would have turned bright red. 

"You are being so... soft." Geralt found himself on top of Jaskier, head pillowed on the bard's chest. Jaskier smirked playfully, continuing to stroke Geralt's hair and face, moving to his shoulders and any part of his back he could reach. 

"Well, I am a bard, softness is in my bones," He smiled down at him softly. "Besides, you deserve some softness in your life. It is always monsters and swords and rough ground, but still you are so kind, even if you pretend not to be. You do so much for people who need it, who need you, and you barely ask for anything in return. That's one of the reasons I fell for you, Geralt. Your kindness."

Jaskier's speech, though heartfelt and sweet, had caused the Witcher to fall into a peaceful sleep, still clutching Jaskier close. Chuckling to himself, Jaskier paused his caressing to reach over and snuff the candle, before resuming and, eventually, drifting off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Love you <3


End file.
